Talk:SpringClan/Archive I
Can haz join? Yes. Warrior named Cross-scar, a ginger tom with and ugly cross shaped scar across his face. It was mauled in battle. Leopardclaw, Sig coming soon! 20:41, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Oops. Never saw this. ;) 'Course. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 22:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Can mudshine join? Please?--Go Jayfeather! 22:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Of course, I'll add Mudshine :) Rank and description? Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 22:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Rainy, Mudshine's rank and description is on his page. I assume he's a warrior, because there's not much else he could be besides an elder. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 23:22, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes but i'm talking of fur color wise Silver. Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 19:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Join? Can I join? I would like to be a warrior named Icepetal (A white she-cat with blue eyes) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) 'Course, go make the page and i'll add Icepetal. Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 01:29, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:31, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Can I join? Hi, I would like to join. I would like to be a warrior named snowfur. She's a fluffy white she cat with a light blue tail tip and paws with ice-blue eyes. Of course you can! You can make a page, or if you want, I will, and I'll add you in the allegiancs once you do. Welcome to SpringClan! Rowanflight Category:Signature 22:00, June 25, 2012 (UTC) May I join? Hello! I would like to become a member of SpringClan. I am a light gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes and snow white paws. May StarClan light your path. Snowfern 22:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Of course! You can make a page, then I'll add you in the allegiances. Happy RPing! 8D Rowanflight Category:Signature 22:18, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Lemme join owo Or I'll throw Percy Weasley at you trololol. My cat is a blue-gray tortie she-cat with a floofeh tail and green eyes o3o Berry yarr owo Of course. Make yo page and add her into the 'giances. 8D Rowanflight Category:Signature 22:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) May I Join? Can i join please? My cat is a mottled/flecked gray she-cat with green eyes. 23:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Of course. Once you make a page, you'll be added into allegiaces. :3 Rowanflight Category:Signature 00:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) hi. can i have Flashfire for my cat? she is a ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes, and is a warrior.--Emberstar23 (talk) 02:04, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Emberstar23 Can I join? I want to be a warrior named Agilityspirit, a brown she-cat with slightly lighter fur mixed in. Shelleybelly (talk) Sure! ^.^ Kelseynose 18:54, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Join Could I join with: Waterpaw: Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes and white streaks. Bluesong14 (talk) 18:18, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Join Request, Moss Can I join as a kit, Thornkit? Warrior name is Thornfang. I think you should now his background story already... =P Spiritwhisper 15:59, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Join Purepaw is a brown longhair she-cat with green eyes~! Pikachushinxthe power of the past 14:40, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Great! Could you add her into the alliance? Kelseynose 14:49, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure!Pikachushinxthe power of the past 15:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if i could join~BlazingRainstar~ 15:46, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Rowanstar is a model of what a page should look like. Make yours look like hers <3 ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 15:49, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Another Cat Hailclaw :3 http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/0/0f/Skitty_BW.gif[[User:Snowfern|Snowfern]][[User talk:Snowfern| Talk ♥'']]http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 00:37, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Yesh of Coarse Nref <3 XD Stormstar http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif Wild X Rising Forever 23:10, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Brightsparkle, Lunarflower, Moonflower? Moonflower is currently giving birth to Hailclaw's kits.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 23:12, September 7, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 May i join? May i join as lilystorm? Warrior Kitty983 (talk) 03:16, September 19, 2012 (UTC)Warrior Kitty983 New Kitty? Named Sprinklefur? c: '''Pelt': Orange (yes orange not ginger c:) tabby. Eye Color: Brown c: Gender: ♂ c: 11:56, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Love the name <3 ♪♫Feather ♪♫ User_Talk:Feathernoseṃαÿ τhε øḋḋṡ вε [[User:Stormstar 2015|'ƒøɾ']][[User:Crystalheart123|'εṿεɾ']] ïṉ ÿøυɾ ƒαṿøυɾ 12:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank chu ccc: 12:49, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Fallownose and Rockypath can I have theese kitties? ~Ivyfeather64 Can I join? Name: Heathersong Pelt color: Light brown Gender: Female Additional Information: She also has deep, brown eyes and is a warrior. Fuzzypelt (talk) 21:44, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Join Request Hello, I was wondering if I could join as: Briarfeather, a light brown dappled tabby she-cat with amber eyes and sharp claws Thanks! Lilydust~ Sure! Make sure you add her to the alliegiances! -probably spelled that wrong- Snowie♥ X lives on... If you remember his spirit~ 03:34, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Join Can I join as Mousegaze, a beautiful cream and brown swirly tabby patched she-cat with forgetful blue eyes? Thanks, 17:49 December 2, 2012 Can I join? Hi, I would like to join this clan with a cat named Sparrowwing. I was thinking she would join the clan as a loner. Thanks! Sparrowwing21 (talk) 15:52, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Go ahead and make her page. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 14:56, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Join 12/17/12 I want to join with Edelweisswing- cream she-cat with beautiful yellow eye and tufted ears (talk) 01:46, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Could I create Tornpaw, a black tabby tom with eerie gray-blue eyes? Once upon a Christmas...I mean, Raven 20:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Joining? I would like to make a kitty-cat, if that's okay. ^_^ Mistpaw - A lithe, light blue she-cat with white paws, white tips on her ears and leaf-green eyes. ~Fallen 03:17, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Can I join SpringClan with Tigerpaw please? Here's what she looks like::::: Of course to both of you! [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 21:14, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Join Request Hi! I'd like to join~ --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'rry']]' I have only two flaws: what I say and what I do... 23:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing! You can make your cat's page! Some good guides for page setups are Risinstar, Shimmershadow and Cheetahpaw. Have fun! 23:53, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Joining? ouo May I join? c: Russetpaw - A dark ginger tom with copper eyes and a stubby tail. ~Fallen 23:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Of course<3 [[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'''I]][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 23:49, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Wildsky May I join as Wildsky, a silver tabby shecat with green eyes? ~Wildsky1423 Sure! Add her, and create her page! 01:51, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Join~ Hi, guys. Leggo said I should join SpringClan with Lightningsnow. He's a fluffy ginger and white tabby with dark amber eyes. I swear part of this was her idea. Go ahead ;D 00:53, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Join? Hello, Coalfoot here. Could I make two cats: Barbpaw- standard tiger tabby with yellow eyes Coalpaw- gray she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes Thank you! RSVP please! Coalfoot (talk) 01:36, April 15, 2013 (UTC) (Hope I got the signature thing right!) Sure~ 01:43, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Another cat, another request Fallen requests a kitty owo Rabbitheart - timid, lithe she-cat with long legs, a tawny pelt, a white dash on her chest, a long scar on her right haunch and nervous orange eyes. this is the last one i swear ~Fallen 23:45, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Of course~ [[User:Mossnose33|'''Moss]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 00:09, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Join? :33 Could I join as: Nettlepaw - light grey she-cat with darker tabby marks and dark blue eyes. ~Fallen 01:15, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 01:18, July 11, 2013 (UTC) hi can i join as emeraldgaze a beatiful golden cat with green eyes -emeraldgaze Of course~ 04:29, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Join Can i join SpringClan?Shinestar17 (talk) 19:15, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 20:00, July 14, 2013 (UTC)